


Hearts and Flowers

by MelodicDaemon



Series: You're Safe with Me Because of Me [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood, Blood and Violence, Death, I really don't know what to explain it as, It's not fluff but not angst, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, aka insignificant character death, other than criminal stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicDaemon/pseuds/MelodicDaemon
Summary: Oz is walking home from work when he runs into someone who isn't very kind and he ends up getting very mad. When he gets home and tells Dante, Dante just tries to calm him down and reassure him.
Relationships: Dante Morgan/Oz Meyers, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: You're Safe with Me Because of Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569079





	Hearts and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So for context, Dante is a serial killer that works in forensics and kills criminals that are so far gone from society that no one would miss them, and Ozzy gets very aggressive when angry and will hurt people without thinking about it. Oz has killed people but has yet to be caught because Dante always goes to take care of any evidence that might lead back to Oz. For the most part, Dante is the only one to keep Oz calm or get him to calm down because he knows how to read Oz and what he needs to do.

Oz was walking home alone one evening, Dante not being able to make it to the shop before closing. As he walked, he kept noticing little pink and red decorations hanging up. He didn't really pay attention to what they were, but he did find it odd that most stores had something pink and or red in the windows. Wanting to get home quicker, Oz decided to take a shortcut behind some stores and offices.

When he ducked around one of the corners, he ran into a man who was running down the alley with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. “Watch where you’re going!” the man snapped at Oz, shoving him back before picking up the flowers. Oz held back a growl as he stared at the flowers. Shit. It was Valentine’s Day. He had completely forgotten. He was going to get Dante flowers but it was probably too late now, most of the flower shops would be sold out by now.

The man was about to push past Oz, only to be stopped by Oz grabbing his shoulder before he could get away. “Do you know where I can get a small thing of flowers?” he asked, trying to sound polite. The man had already annoyed him, so being polite was a bit harder.

The man shoved Oz’s hand off him, taking a step away and glaring at Oz. “I don’t know. Go ask someone else,” he snapped, before starting to walk away again.

Oz didn’t like how the man reacted to him and he could feel his anger start to rise. Why are people so rude? “You know. You could be a lot nicer,” Oz hissed at the man. When the man’s only response was a scoff, Oz finally had enough. He grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back before forcing him against the wall. He had his forearm pressed across the guy’s throat, applying a bit of pressure to cut off his oxygen. With his free hand, Oz grabbed a fist full of the guys hair and yanked his head forward before slamming it into the wall.

The man had dropped the flowers, trying to use both his hands to pull Oz’s arm off his throat so he could breathe better. But Oz didn’t let up. “Loo...ok… I’m sor...ry,” he tried to speak, his voice sounding very strained due to lack of oxygen. Oz didn’t acknowledge his apology, he just continued to shove the man’s head into the wall. He repeated the action a few times until the man was bleeding.

The man just continued to thrash about in Oz’s hold, trying to get any air as well as pull his head out of Oz’s grip, but he couldn’t. Oz was holding on too tight. The man’s movements slowly got weaker and smaller. He continued to try and beg Oz to let him go, but he wasn’t listening, he just continued slamming the guy's head into the wall until he went limp.

When Oz finally let go of him, he let out a sigh and seemed to relax. Granted, he was still mad about how rude the guy was, but he wasn’t as angry as he had just been.

As he stared at the man on the floor, it hit him what he had done. Fuck, Dante was going to be so mad at him. He wasn’t supposed to get mad at people and hurt them. He’s going to be in so much trouble and the cops are surely going to find him. He didn't mean to hurt the guy. 

He crouched down to check his pulse, maybe he was still alive? Maybe Oz just knocked him out, he didn’t kill him. But no, he killed him. There was no pulse, no breath. He started to panic, looking around frantically, making sure there was no cameras or anybody. There were a few trash cans nearby, so he grabbed one of the bags from it and set it on top of the guy. That would hide him, right? He looked at the flowers on the floor and after looking around again to make sure no one saw him, he grabbed them and started to hurry down the shortcut.

He wasn’t too much further from home. As he held the flowers, he started tapping his fingers against the stems nervously. When he got inside he called out, “Dante?” his voice cracking slightly.

“I’m in the kitchen!” was his only answer.

After Oz took off his jacket and dropped it on the couch, he went into the kitchen. When Dante turned to look at him, he could see it in the way Oz clutched the flowers and how he was slouching slightly. Something was wrong. “I got you flowers,” Oz said, smiling at him,  _ seeming _ to brighten up but Dante could still see his distress.

Dante moved over from the stove after turning the heat down so he could take the flowers. “They’re lovely, Ozzy. Thank you,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Oz’s cheek, getting a soft, cheery laugh in response.

He gave Oz some time to respond, hoping he would bring up what happened that has him upset. But he didn’t, which left Dante asking, “So how was your day?” He tried to avoid making it sound like he knew Oz was upset, not wanting the other to know just how well he can read others. He moved away to stir the pot that was sitting on the stove a few times before getting a glass out to put the flowers in. 

“It was really good,” a lie, then a pause, then the truth to an extent, “for the most part.” Oz couldn’t lie to Dante. He could, although Dante would know he was lying, but Oz didn’t like to lie to him. “I got really mad,” he said, his voice going soft.

As Dante put the flowers into the vase, he noticed a few small flecks of red on some flowers that shouldn’t have them. “Oh, why did you get mad?” Dante prompted, trying to get Oz to continue explaining.

“I was walking home, and a guy ran into me. That only made me kind of mad. But when I tried to ask him a question, he was really rude.”

“Did you take deep breaths like I’ve told you?”

Oz shook his head.

“So what did you do?”

Oz looked down at the ground as he mumbled, “I hurt him.”

Dante put the glass of flowers on the table before looking at Oz. He reached up to tilt Oz’s head up so he could look him in the eyes, “How did you hurt him?”

“I pushed him against a wall and pushed his head into it a few times.”

“And what else happened?” Dante prompted again when Oz didn’t continue.

“I,” Oz started to bounce nervously on his feet as he admitted to what happened, “I killed him. He didn’t have a pulse. I tried to hide him under a trash bag.”

Dante nodded as he stepped closer to Oz and put his hands on his shoulders. “Where did this happen?”

Oz took the chance to move even closer to Dante and wrap his arms around him and burying his face in Dante’s neck. He muttered softly, “I’m sorry. I tried not to get mad.” He repeated that he was sorry a few times as Dante rubbed his back, sighing.

Dante needed to know where Oz killed the man so he could make sure there was no evidence leading back to him. “Oz, I need you to tell me where it happened,” he said softly as he pulled back enough to tilt Oz’s head up again.

Oz tried to tighten his grip so Dante couldn’t move too far away. He took a deep breath before answering, “In the alley that runs behind the antique shop.”

Dante just nodded as he pat Oz on the back. “You’re going to be fine, my love,” Dante reassured him before pulling away completely. He pressed a kiss to Oz’s forehead before stepping over to the stove to stir the pot one more time.

He hummed softly as he pretended to think. He turned off the stove and moved the pot off the burner on to another one. “I realized, I’m missing something for this,” Dante lied as he put the lid on top and moved to look at the paper he had lying on the counter next to him. “I’m gonna go to the store to get it, alright?”

“I can go get it for you,” Oz offered, as he shifted around on he feet. He didn’t want Dante to leave, he wanted to stay with him.

“No, it’s alright. You had a bad day,” Dante said as he walked over to Oz and gently cupped his cheek. “I’ll go get it. You go try and relax. You don’t want to be upset during Valentine’s Day dinner, do you?”

Oz thought for a second before reluctantly shaking his head. Dante smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips before whispering a soft, “I love you.” Oz smiled in response and parrotted the sentiment before going to change out of his work uniform.

Now Dante just had to go to where Oz said he was to make sure the police couldn’t pin it on him. It shouldn’t be too hard if Oz just bashed the guy’s head in, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written on January 11, 2019 and has been updated and reuploaded.


End file.
